


Stay Flexible

by Rawrbin



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Aged-Up Damian Wayne, Anal Sex, Autofellatio, Flexibility, M/M, PWP, Rimming, Smut, Stretching, splits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:53:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25214230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rawrbin/pseuds/Rawrbin
Summary: Dick Grayson puts Damian's newfound flexibility to the test.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Damian Wayne
Comments: 4
Kudos: 110





	Stay Flexible

“That’s it, just a little bit more,” Dick coaxes him. 

Damian inches slightly closer to the ground.

“That’s good, exhale into it. But don’t push yourself. It doesn’t have to be today.” 

Damian forces a deep exhale and spreads his legs farther, now only inches between him and the mat. 

There were many good things that could be said about inheriting Bruce Wayne’s genes, but unfortunately flexibility wasn’t one of them. His father was all hard muscle, sturdy and strong, but lacking in pliableness. Not like Grayson, who’s entire body seemed to be made of soft butter. Never wanting to be outdone by his partner, Damian had been very displeased when he realized he was lacking in this particular skill set. Hence, he had forced Dick to give him lessons. Well, asked, somewhat politely, and Dick had happily agreed. His flexibility has improved greatly during his past two months enrolled in the “Dick Grayson Flexibility Training Course™.” He has now moved on to the final test of the course (as decided arbitrarily by Dick): completing the side splits. And he is determined that today _is_ going to be the day he completes his challenge. 

“You got this Dami. Look, just like this, see? Don’t forget to exhale.” 

Dick moves in front of him and drops effortlessly into a split, now cheering him on from the floor. Damian would have rolled his eyes if he hadn’t been concentrating all his effort into the split. Dick’s flexibility really knew no bounds. Damian still has a long way to go to compete with him, even if he is about to complete his “training course.” 

Seeing Dick in action does motivate him though, brings out his drive and competitive spirit. He exhales deeply one more time and forces his legs wider along with it until he finally feels himself bottom out, buttocks and… other things, making contact with the floor. His muscles are pulled tight: they feel tense, but not painful. He makes sure to keep his breathing deep and even. 

“You did it Dami!” Dick exclaims in front of him, leaning forward, still in his splits, to wrap his arms around Damian’s torso. 

Damian accepts the hug without fuss. He is rather proud of the accomplishment. 

“You two are freaks, you know that right?” 

Damian turns to face the unwelcome observer, the twist of his torso adding a little strain to his hip flexors. 

“Tt. Come back when you can touch your own toes, Todd.” 

His older brother is built like Father, all hard muscle and bulk. While Grayson had been coaching Damian on flexibility Jason had been on the other side of the gym lifting weights. 

“No thanks, I've got no desire to get close to 'em. You ever smelled my feet?” He cracks a grin at them and takes a swig from his water bottle. 

Damian finds the joke childish, but it makes Dick laugh so he deems it acceptable. 

Dick finally pulls himself up out of his split and Damian follows suit. He feels good, his muscles limber. Dick reaches his arm out and shakes Damian’s hand in a far too overly dramatic gesture.

“Congratulations Damian Wayne! You finally passed the ‘Dick Grayson Official Flexibility Training Course Number One’ test.”

Later in bed they are naked and kissing, Grayson grinding slowly on top of him, and the older man pulls back to murmur into the stubble at the side of his jaw. 

“Hey Dami. Are you sore from earlier?” 

“You mean from the flexibility training? I’m fine. Your warm up techniques are excellent, I was able to perform all of the maneuvers without any injuries.”

“That’s good,” Dick tells him, “because I lied earlier. That wasn’t the final test. There’s one more. You up for it?”

Damian looks down at him and sees the challenge in his eyes.

“Oh course I’m up for it. I can’t disappoint my beloved.” 

Dick grins at his response and presses another quick kiss to his lips before pulling away from him. Damian is curious where this ‘test’ is going to lead for him. And what kind of reward he might receive if he passes. He has a feeling he will enjoy it. 

Dick grabs his ankle then, pulling his left leg out straight into the air until it’s taut. He briefly gropes at Damian’s glute before slowly smoothing his hand up the length of the toned leg. Then he leans forward to place a chaste kiss at the inside of his knee. His eyes meet Damian’s then, and they are all fire. Damian vows not to fail whatever Grayson throws his way. 

His beloved positions the leg up against his own shoulder then, still keeping it straight. Then he leans in, steady pressure forcing the leg forward and down. He doesn’t stop until it hits Damian’s own shoulder. The muscle is pulled tight and tense, but like earlier there is no pain behind it. The position leaves him spread wide, and Dick takes advantage of it to rut his cock against Damian. They both moan, and Dick leans in just a bit farther to bring their lips together. They stay that way for a while, slowly kissing and grinding against each other. Finally Dick pulls back. His beloved looks beautiful, face flushed and lips red and wet. 

“Keep it here,” he tells Damian, punctuating the order with another soft kiss to the inside of his knee. Damian simply nods and grips the leg to hold it in place. 

Grayson moves back then, going for his right leg now. He repeats the process from the first, slowly stretching it, then placing little kisses down its length. He keeps his heated gaze on Damian’s face the entire time. When he’s finally satisfied he leans forward again, pushing the leg down with it until it’s bent up straight over Damian’s shoulder. Again he feels tension, he's practically folded in half, but it’s nothing he can’t manage. He’s even more exposed now, legs spread wide, and Dick grinds against him for a moment, his cock rubbing over Damian’s hole and making him moan out. 

“Good boy,” Dick tells him breathily, “keep this one here too.” 

Once again Damian nods his agreement, and he swallows as his beloved pulls back away from him. He pauses for a moment after he pulls away, admiring the view in a way that makes Damian flush slightly, despite that fact that Grayson has been up close and personal with every inch of his body on numerous occasions. He can’t help but feel a little embarrassed at being displayed so openly. This is part of Grayson’s test too though, he knows, so he will bear it. 

Grayson runs his hands up and down the length of Damian’s thighs a few times before finally bringing them lower over his buttocks and catching the edges of Damian’s exposed hole with his thumbs. He rubs over it gently for a moment before hooking his thumbs in and spreading, easing him open. 

“Beautiful,” he praises him, and Damian flushes again. 

Then he leans in and licks purposefully across his hole. Damian startles at the new sensation, body tensing and increasing the tightness in his legs for a moment. He soon relaxes though as Dick skillfully works him open with his tongue, keeping his hole spread wide with his thumbs and penetrating him, sloppy and wet. He moans out at the sensation as he is helpless to do anything but lay there and accept what Grayson deems to give him. With his legs in this position he has no ability to maneuver or thrust, no method of control. Thankfully his beloved knows just what to give him, strong strokes of his tongue bringing him pleasure and helping to loosen his hole. When Damian thinks he can take no more Grayson finally pulls back, perfect timing as always. 

He sits back on the bed, away from Damian, making him curious about what his lover is planning next. He’s so worked up now, he would prefer Grayson close to him, not sitting across the bed out of reach. 

“Watch carefully Damian,” Dick tells him, “This will be part of your more advanced training in the future.” 

Damian’s curiosity is sated then, and his mind reaches a new level of nirvana as he watches his beloved fold in half, denying all laws of physical flexibility, and take his own cock into his mouth. He bobs on it shallowly, moaning around it at the feel of his own ministrations. Damian moans with him, well acquainted with how talented that mouth is. He longs to feel it on his own cock now, but he also doesn’t want the vision in front of him to end. Dick pauses for a moment then, and with a deep exhale Damian watches him fold forward even further, taking his cock in all the way to the base (A feat which Damian knows from experience is difficult even for a second party to perform). His cock twitches, precum leaking at the tip, and a warm wave of arousal curls through his gut as he sees Grayson’s throat swallowing around his own cock. 

Finally he pulls off, breathing hard as he sucks air back into his lungs. He leans back, smug smile on his face, and shoots a wink his way. Damian can’t help but moan. 

“You are amazing, my beloved. I was unaware you had such a talent.”

Dick grins at the praise and crawls back up the bed towards him, leaning over and claiming his mouth in a deep kiss. 

“Thanks babe,” Grayson tells him breathily as he pulls away. He runs a testing finger up the length of Damian’s right leg, “you’re amazing too. You’re keeping this position so well. Can you hold it a little longer?” 

“Of course,” Damian responds, a smug grin of his own. He may not yet be flexible enough to self-fellate, but he is certainly up to meeting this challenge. 

“Good,” Grayson praises him. He gives him one more quick kiss before pulling back.

Damian watches as Dick uncaps the lubricant and makes quick work of coating his cock with it. His own cock is hard and heavy against his toned stomach, straining upwards just like his legs. Dick grins up and him devilishly and leans in to lap at the precum leaking from Damian’s tip. Damian moans at the feeling of the soft tongue at his sensitive slit. The sounds grow moments later when Dick suddenly swallows Damian’s entirety into his mouth. He works Damian in his throat, giving him a taste of how Dick had been feeling inside his own mouth earlier. The thought of it almost pushes Damian over the edge. Dick must realize this, because he doesn’t linger there, pulling off quickly and moving to align himself with Damian’s hole. 

Damian is spread, wide and open for him, and Dick wastes no more time teasing. He slides in until he is fully sheathed, hips pressed up against Damian’s body. Below him Damian groans; he feels so full. The position has allowed Dick to slide in even further than usual, his large cock straining against Damian’s insides in a delicious way that compliments the strain in his legs. 

He doesn’t give Damian much time to adjust before moving; they are both too far gone to wait. Dick pulls out almost all the way before slamming back into Damian roughly. He starts a fast pace, working his muscles to thrust in and out of Damian quickly. Each thrust drags Dick’s cock against his insides, sending waves of pleasure up through his body. 

Damian himself is helpless to do anything other than to lay back and accept what Grayson gives him. His beloved shifts his hips, angling slightly more upwards, and on the next thrust he hits Damian’s prostate head on. Damian shouts, and the muscles in his legs tense, but he keeps control and manages to stay in position. Grayson is sweating from his efforts now, and a drop of it drips down his chin where a pleased grin resides. He keeps the angle, driving all his subsequent thrusts directly into Damian’s most sensitive spot. 

Damian cries out as his prostate is hit over and over. His toes curl, putting more strain on his taught legs, and he feels a tightening low in his groin as well. It won’t be long now. 

“Don’t stop Beloved. I’m going to come,” he pleads with Dick. He’s so close, he needs this. 

Dick takes mercy on him, keeping up his thrusts and also reaching forward to wrap a hand around his cock. It only takes a few strokes and Damian is coming powerfully across his stomach and chest, waves of pleasure rolling through him as his muscles tense. 

Grayson keeps thrusting, chasing his own orgasm. Damian is starting to feel sensitive inside now that he’s come, but he tries to bare it for his partner. Finally Grayson gives one last thrust before shooting cum deep inside of him. He collapses bonelessly down onto Damian, pushing his legs further. He winces a bit at the strain, but keeps holding it. Dick hasn’t given him permission to let go yet. 

“That was amazing baby,” his beloved tells him, peppering tired kisses against his throat. 

“So, did I pass the test?” 

“With flying colors.” 


End file.
